


My Favorite Tree 我最喜欢的树

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Cherik - Freeform, Erik loves Charles, First Kiss, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, handjobs, mentions of anal sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier





	My Favorite Tree 我最喜欢的树

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Favorite Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067323) by [a1_kitkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat). 



“我想那大概是我最喜欢的一棵树.”  
Charles凝视着几分钟前还健康茂密、而此刻已变成焦炭的大树。转瞬之间，思绪闪回了多年前那棵树下的场景。他没说谎，他的确很爱它。

“意思是我被开除了吗？”Scott紧张地问。  
“正好相反，”Charles回答，“你被录取了。”

他看到这位年轻人稍稍松了一口气。Scott显然正在纠结，既恐惧自己无法控制能力，又不太情愿待在这里。Alex抬手搭在弟弟的肩膀上，带着他走回了大宅。Hank先是跟上，然后转头看了一眼Charles。  
“你来吗，Charles？”Hank问他。

“我再待一会儿，”他回答。“你们先去。”  
Hank善解人意地点点头，但目光转向了那棵残树，然后又移回了Charles身上。还好Hank没再说什么，让Charles心下宽慰。

Charles等到他们都远离视线之后，缓缓地推动轮椅沿着小径继续前行。他不得不离开石砖路来到草地上，轮椅变得有些艰难，但他最终到达了曾经是茂密树荫的所在。  
整棵树被从中间劈成了两半，瘫倒在草地上。他伸出手，抚摸那仍然温热的树皮，暗自叹了一口气。

一切都宛如昨日，小时候他在树杈间荡秋千，努力用双脚而不是屁股着地。Raven很快就掌握了，比他快得多，尽管她经常作弊、用能力让自己比他爬得更高。夏日时分他们在树荫下野餐，嬉笑打闹。随着年龄渐长，Charles开始在树下读书学习，而Raven在他旁边的草地上小憩。

然而他最珍贵的回忆，每当望见这棵树时浮起的往昔，让他最为心痛的……是跟Erik有关。

**  
漫长而累人的一天训练结束后，太阳已渐渐西沉，但还有足够日光用来享受。Cassidy被从卫星上推下来之后终于学会了飞行，尽管Charles觉得Erik这么做不妥，他仍然没有责备Erik。  
两人一同沿着小径漫步；Erik拿着他俩的棋盘，而Charles怀里抱着一张小毯。  
心灵感应者走在前面。他在盘曲的树根旁停下，小心翼翼地把毯子铺开。他立即坐下，同时Erik开始摆好棋局。两人默契而舒适地沉默，直到Charles提起Cassidy的事情。  
“哦Charles，”Erik争辩，“我知道你不赞同我的方式，但重要的是结果。”  
“这听起来像是Shaw会说的话，”Charles不经意说出口。

他看见Erik的眸子一暗，凝视着对面的好友。  
“你说得对。”令Charles意外的是，Erik竟然赞同。  
“我很抱歉，我不是故意——”  
“不，我……我确实觉得自己越来越像他了。”

Charles几乎是向Erik扑了过去，紧紧抓着他的手，深深望进他的眼底让Erik无法转开视线。不过Erik原本也不想看别的东西。  
“但你不像他，”Charles坚持，继续紧握着好友的手。“你的心里有美好的东西，Erik，你在这儿的每一天我都能看出来……你跟新人们相处的方式。”  
“孩子，他们是孩子而已，Charles。”  
“他们是变种人，我们训练得很好。”  
“你真的认为他们能准备好吗？”  
“我信，Erik，真的相信。”

这时Charles才意识到他仍然抓着Erik的手。Erik用手指包住他的，与他十指交缠。Charles感到心脏停跳了一拍。这不是他们第一次亲密接触，见鬼都不知道是第几次了，但这一次周围的空气仿佛有电流穿过一般。  
在他们最近招募变种人的途中有过一些瞬间……一些让Charles以为是自己幻想出来的瞬间。一个羞赧的微笑，一段流连的对视，两人走过街道时无意间相碰的双手。有一夜他们不得不同住一个酒店房间，而当Charles半夜醒来的时候，发现自己紧紧贴着Erik的身体，而对方的手臂正搂着他……

“你……你在想什么，Erik？”Charles问。  
“你是读心者，Charles；你告诉我。”Erik带着标志性的微笑，挑起了一边嘴角。  
“我保证过永远不读你的心，我的朋友。”  
“而我给你许可，就这一次，我邀请你来听。”  
不知为何，他俩的手仍然没有松开。

Charles定了定神，不确定自己在好友的脑中会看到什么，也不知道自己期待看到什么。他闭上双眼，又迅速睁开，意识到自己想要看着Erik的眼睛来读他的心。

意想不到的是，他看到自己，在那间小小的酒店房间里。他和Erik紧紧相依在那张非常窄的小床上。他以为当时他俩都睡着了；然而他却看到自己翻了个身面向Erik，而醒着的Erik把胳膊搭在他身上，把他搂进怀里，嘴唇蹭过了Charles的额头。  
他听到自己吸了口气，但却不知是在脑中，还是此刻。

“我希望我当时更主动些，”Erik开口，Charles发觉自己回到了毯子上，仍然牵着Erik的手。他的好友正用一种不寻常的神色凝视着他。  
“什么更主动，Erik？”Charles突然感觉一阵口干。  
“像这样。”

Erik拉着他的手，把Charles揽进怀里；Charles几乎是跌坐到了Erik的腿上。两人的脸近在咫尺，能够感觉到彼此的呼吸，几乎能听到彼此的心跳。  
他抬起手，掌心抚摸Charles的脸颊，轻柔地摩挲他柔软的肌肤。

“Erik……”Charles喘息。他怀着紧张和兴奋睁大了眼睛。  
“还不迟，”Erik低语，“你可以离开，但如果你不走，我就要吻你了，Charles。”

这是他听过最浪漫又最古怪的情话。他的心砰砰直跳，几乎跳到了嗓子眼，而且几乎无法思考无法说话也无法挣开……但他本就不愿离开Erik的怀抱。  
当Charles一动不动，无意挪动半分，Erik把这当做了默许，继续抚摸着他的脸颊。他缓缓，缓缓地俯身向前，缓慢而小心地吻上了他的嘴唇，一个充满热情的深吻。

**  
Charles眨了眨眼，但没能忍住眼泪，不自觉地抬起胳膊，用手臂抹去了泪水。  
那么多年前，他和Erik就是在这颗树下分享了初吻。他仍能感觉到Erik的手掌覆在他的脸颊，嘴唇与他相贴，还能感觉到自己惶惑的心动。

**  
“我几个星期前就该这么干了，”等他们终于断开这个吻之后Erik坦承……这个吻令Charles失去了言语能力，无法思考，甚至无法呼吸。他庆幸自己是坐在Erik腿上被吻的，否则他肯定会双膝发软了。  
“Charles？”Erik低语。他一脸紧张地盯着好友。Charles也盯着他，嘴唇动了动，却完全不知该怎么开口。“Charles？你还好吗？”  
心灵感应者无声地点了点头。

“Charles？”Erik追问。  
他仍然握着Charles的手，不愿意放开，但却不知道自己是不是完全搞砸了该赶紧跑掉。  
“Erik，”Charles喘息；他的声音几不可闻。“Erik。”  
“怎么？出了什么事？”

Charles很困惑。他不懂Erik为什么突然这么惊恐，突然问他出了什么事。  
“什么事？为什么你这么以为？”  
“你……你脸上的表情，Charles。我知道你很失望。”

这次换Charles抓紧了Erik的手阻止他离开。  
“我……我不是对你失望，Erik，”Charles解释，“我只是失望……你不再吻我。我很糟吗？”  
“糟？”  
“吻技。”  
“Charles……”

心灵感应者移开了目光，低头注视着他们仍然交缠的手指。  
“我从未……”他停住了，迟疑地继续。“跟别的男人。从来没有。”  
“噢，”Erik嘴角挑起了一个微笑，“对不起，Charles，我原以为……”  
“什么？我以前亲过几百个男人？”  
“你毕竟在牛津上过学。”  
“请别开这种玩笑，Erik！”

Erik抬手扣住Charles的下巴。他轻柔地迫使Charles仰头对上他的视线。Erik凝重的目光里满是难以掩饰的热切。  
“我不会再开这种玩笑，Charles，”Erik坚决地说，“如果我越界了我很抱歉，如果这不是你想要的——”  
“但我想要！”Charles叫出声，“我想要……你。”

他的心跳得隆隆作响，他几乎觉得大宅那头的所有人都能听见了。他紧张地瞪大眼睛，不知道该说什么做什么才不会毁了这个瞬间。

Erik俯身靠近，和他额头相抵。  
“我也想要你，Charles，”他呢喃。  
Charles长舒出胸中郁结许久的一口气。

“我总算是松了口气，”等Erik终于收回身，凝视进Charles深蓝的眼眸里时他叹道，“之前几个星期，我费劲了全力才忍住不把他抱进怀里吻到无法呼吸……但有时候我看着你，满脑子都会想着你看我的眼神跟我看你的并不相同。”  
“Erik——”  
“拜托，Charles，如果我早知道你完全没有经验，我今晚不会如此逾越。”  
“我从未遇见过像你这样的人，Erik……你的一切对我来说都无比新鲜独特，就算我以前跟男人交往过，面对你我还是会像现在这样紧张。”

“我不想让你紧张，Charles，”Erik微笑着说。他希望让对方放松下来。“但你必须知道我……我自从第一眼看见你就开始渴望你……你的眼睛望进我的眼里，好像能看穿我的灵魂。现在我知道了你的能力，明白了一开始你就在引导我的心和灵魂……你读到我心里的一切，却没有逃开，从未远离。”  
“我的确看到了一切，”Charles坦白，“而那正是我对你有感觉的原因，Erik……也是我现在想要你再吻我的原因。”

Erik十分乐意。他把Charles揽进怀里，带着满满的爱，热情和关切吻上了他。  
他的手臂环绕着Charles，把这个小个子男人紧紧贴在自己胸口。他们的吻是Erik从未体验过的炽热，也正是他曾幻想过的样子。终于把Charles拥在怀中，是一种完美的体验……跟他之前的想象一模一样。

感觉才过去了一秒不到，Charles就被吻得喘不过气。Erik把手按在Charles胸口，感受着他的心跳隔着衬衫的薄料透出来。  
这一瞬间，Erik对衣服充满了仇恨，希望自己此刻就能把怀里的Charles剥个精光。他用手臂环住Charles的背，手偷偷探进Charles的衬衫爱抚他的后腰。  
“Erik，”Charles低声呢喃，“Erik。”

Erik咬住下唇才忍住一声低吼。他从未听过别人用如此……渴望的语气叫过自己的名字。  
“告诉我你要什么，Charles，”Erik催促。  
“你，”Charles回答，“只要你，Erik。”

他被引得露出微笑，把Charles抱得更近。他换了个姿势，让两人躺倒在毯子上，Charles的头搭在他的臂弯，而他的另一只手无比温柔地抚摸过Charles的脸颊。  
Erik轻轻地吻他，Charles把手搭在他的颈后，将他拖入一个深吻。

Erik忍不住笑了，舌头开始探进Charles的口中。与此同时他的手开始在Charles身体滑下，经过他的胸口，肚子，小腹，然后堪堪停留在Charles裤子前端的突起。  
他还没有碰那里，只是轻轻地，仔细地解开了Charles衬衫的纽扣，直到他可以将衣物分开，露出Charles赤裸的胸口。  
“Erik？”Charles低语。  
Erik能感觉到这名心灵感应者声音里的紧张情绪。  
“没关系，Charles，我保证会让你舒服。”  
“我相信你。”  
Erik又在Charles的唇上偷了一个吻。他从未听过如此信任的话语。

Charles的心在狂跳，大脑一团乱，下身也开始有反应，只能任由Erik沿着他的胸膛一路吻下去。晚上的气温有些微凉，但Charles只能感觉到Erik火热的触碰。  
当Erik的嘴唇挑弄他的皮肤时他努力不笑出声，但当Erik用牙齿刮蹭他的乳头时他不禁呻吟了起来。

他并非第一次，但也从未感受过这样的引诱。他的性经验单手就能数出来，而且从未有人像Erik此刻一样顶礼膜拜他的身体。  
Erik用指尖揉捏他的左边乳头，Charles吸了口气，感觉到一阵热流往下涌动。

他的阴茎几乎是一秒勃起了。Charles从未感觉如此欲火焚身，更不用提是另一个男人的爱抚和舌头挑弄。  
这并不是他第一次幻想这么做，但当真实发生的时候，他意识到这是多么妙不可言。

Charles躺着，仰头望着茂密的大树，想起曾经天真的自己在这儿玩耍的样子。一段新的幸福记忆从此刻起已经刻入他的心底。  
他感到腰带被解开，急忙坐起身抗议。Erik的手按在他的胸前，他的双腿之间散发着热度。

“没事的，Charles，”Erik安抚他，“就躺下让我好好照顾你。”  
他张嘴试图争辩，但一下子失去了言语能力，因为Erik俯下身，朝他的性器底部舔了一口。  
“Erik！哦……Erik。”

**  
“Charles？”  
心灵感应者差点在轮椅上吓得一震。他太过沉溺于回忆，没有注意到Hank走近的脚步声。  
“对不起，”Hank为惊扰他而道歉。  
Charles十分感激此刻戴着的墨镜，他并不想让Hank看到他眼里的泪水。  
“Raven跟我讲过这棵树。”Hank坦白。  
“是吗？”Charles有些惊讶。  
“说她以前经常爬树，跟你比赛但总是她爬得更高。”  
“是啊她经常作弊。”

“但那并不是你那么爱这棵树的原因，”Hank停顿了一下。“对吗？”  
“你在暗示什么，Hank？”Charles的语气比自己预想的生硬。  
“我看到过你，”Hank解释。“你和Erik，在这颗树下，经常在一起。”  
“那么我们具体在做什么？”  
“下棋。”

Charles合上双眼。  
他知道自己不应该，不该侵入别人的隐私但他不得不去看。他进入了Hank的脑海。  
他看得那么清楚，他和Erik，多年以前，一同坐在树下，面前摆着棋盘……但他俩并没有使用它。  
他们紧紧拥抱着彼此，几乎融为一体无法分离。他们在笑着，望着对方，亲吻，画面被Hank看见过无数次。  
最后出现的场景是Hank最为震惊的，当时他距离这棵树大概只有五尺。Charles懊恼自己当时怎会没有发现，但他看见曾经的自己，正闭着眼睛，而Erik的手探进了他的裤子里，牙齿正轻咬着Charles的脖颈。

“我们的确经常在这下棋，”Charles故作冷静地说。  
他知道他要忘记Hank看到的画面会很难。

“你为什么总是这样，Charles？”Hank问他。  
“怎样？”Charles回答。  
“装作你们俩什么关系也没有——”  
“Hank——”  
“你爱他，Charles。”

“……是的，我爱他。”  
“而他也爱你。”  
“那是很久以前的事了，Hank。”  
“而这棵树是……他曾经让你那么幸福的纪念。”  
“我现在很幸福。有学校和学生，孩子们需要我。”  
“那你自己的需要呢？”  
“我什么也不需要，Hank，我绝对不再需要他了。”

Charles转过轮椅，开始回到学校里，远离他曾经深爱的那棵树，此时烧焦的废墟。

**  
那晚当学生们都睡了、Hank在实验室工作的时候，Charles坐在一楼书房的窗前，透过窗户望向夜色中黑漆漆的校园。  
外面什么也看不见，但他试图想象自己还能看到那棵树的残骸。

他努力挪到轮椅上，驶出大门，沿着小径往树那里去。突然一个声音引起了他的注意，他停下，施展出能力，发觉Hank就在附近。  
“Hank？”Charles轻声说。  
“教授？”Hank随即出现了，蓝色的野兽形态，他正困惑地看着眼前的教授。“你在这干什么？”  
“我可以问你同样的问题。”  
“我觉得最好清理一下碎片，防止孩子们踩到。”  
“不需要这么急——”  
“Charles，就算明天出现一个能够控制植物的变种人，这棵树也救不回来了。”

Charles不满地眯起了眼睛，庆幸天太黑Hank无法看到他的表情。  
“只是棵树，Hank，”Charles大声说，“没必要急着清理，还有些暗火在里面，我不希望你受伤。”  
“教授——”  
“晚安，Hank。”

Charles回到了房里。  
他知道自己在小题大做，但事实无法辩驳，那棵树的确保存着他珍贵的回忆。他此时还不愿意舍弃的回忆。

**  
Charles跟Hank赛跑之后有点儿气喘吁吁。他借故离开，沿着小径漫步，一边往后撩了撩头发。他走到草坪上，往大树那里走去。到了之后他坐在树下，背靠着树干合上眼睛。他知道自己浑身是汗需要洗澡，但他只想自己休息一会儿。  
他一定是打了个盹，他动了动，睁开眼睛苏醒过来，发觉下半身盖着一条毯子。他垂下手，指尖抚摸过毯子磨损的边缘，然后抬起头看到Erik正在对着自己微笑。

“Erik，怎么……几点了？”Charles问他。  
“你没睡多久。”Erik回答。  
“你一直在看我睡觉？”  
“你看上去有点冷。”  
“谢谢你，”Charles朝他微笑，“但我或许该走了。”

他爬起来，毯子拿在手里，然后朝Erik伸出另一只手。对方牵起了Charles的手。一等到Charles站稳，他便一把搂住Charles的腰际，把他带进怀里。  
“Erik？你在——？”  
他的话语被Erik的吻打断了。Charles手里的毯子跌落在地，他用双臂环着Erik的脖颈，希望这个拥抱可以更久一些。  
Erik的手探进了Charles的运动裤，指尖挑弄着他的臀瓣。  
“Erik……”Charles抵着他的嘴唇呻吟，拱起下身，挺向自己的爱人,“Erik,我们得停下。”

尽管从未跟男人亲热过，Charles却十分迅速地接受了Erik的求欢。距离告白不到一个星期Erik就把他拐上了床。他保证过会慢慢来，但Charles就跟他一样心急，Erik根本无法拒绝，特别是凝视着这双美丽的蓝眼睛的时候。

“Charles，”Erik在他耳畔低语，手指戳着他的腰窝。“我要你。”  
“Erik，”Charles听起来有些迟疑。  
“就在这里，现在就要。”  
“Erik，不行！”Charles简直大惊失色。

Erik露齿一笑，把Charles抱了起来。他把Charles压在树干上，深深地吻他，舌头在他嘴里攻城略地。  
Charles不情不愿地听起身，抵着Erik磨蹭，一边吻一边呻吟。  
“Erik，”Charles在Erik脑中说，“我们不可以，这里不行。”  
“为什么？”Erik回答。  
“会被看到的！”  
Erik能感觉到他的紧张，但他觉得无需担心。他把Charles抱得更紧，沉醉于他小小的身躯在他的怀里如此合称，小心翼翼地把他挪到树后，这样大宅的方向完全看不到他们。  
“Erik，”Charles听起来坚决，眼里却闪着欲望的火焰。  
“拜托了Charles？”Erik一边咕哝一边捏着他的屁股。“让我跟你做爱，好不好？”  
“哦天哪Erik！”  
Erik把脸埋在Charles的颈窝磨蹭，轻柔地亲吻之后又一口咬上去。Charles呻吟着被Erik标记。毫无预警地Erik把他放了下来，一把扯掉了他的运动裤和内裤，一直落到脚边。  
“Erik！”Charles惊呼。他立即四处环视，确保没人会经过此处。  
Erik跪在面前，仰头带着坏笑望向Charles。他张开嘴，含住了他的性器。

“Erik！”Charles捂住嘴阻止自己喊出他的名字。  
“哦我的天……噢……”Charles喘息着，任由Erik饥渴地吮吸他的阴茎。“Erik，Erik！”  
他的嘴在Charles的身体施展魔法，。  
“我们在外面，Erik——”  
“十分明显，Charles。”  
“Erik——”  
Erik站起来，俯视着Charles的蓝眼睛。  
“如果你继续讲话的话，就要费更多时间了，”Erik讲理，“要不是你纠结太久我现在就能操你——”  
Charles用嘴唇封住了Erik没说完的话。

他们缠绵地亲吻。Charles拉扯着Erik的裤子，把它拉到膝盖处。然后他彻底踢掉自己的裤子，仰头望着Erik，充满期待和兴奋。  
Erik的目光扫过他半裸的身躯。  
“你真美，Charles，”Erik说着，抱住了他。“我爱你。”

两人同时僵住了，周围的空气仿佛停滞。Charles的嘴唇发干，心脏都不敢跳，身体也绷紧了。Erik没有放开他，不愿松开怀抱，注视着他的脸。  
“我也爱你，Erik，”Charles在他耳畔低语。

他的话也让彼此停滞了几秒。他们同时后退了一点，直视着彼此的双眼。  
“我爱你，Erik，”Charles重复。  
“我爱你，Charles。”Erik回应。  
“跟我做爱，现在，求你了。”  
Erik把他揽进臂弯，压在树干上。  
“啊，”Charles蹙眉。  
“你被什么东西戳到了？”Erik关切地问。  
“不，还没进来呢，”Charles坏笑。  
Erik忍不住在他屁股上打了一下。

Charles双腿环在Erik腰间，热吻着Erik，同时Erik把他的阴茎抵在了爱人的入口。  
当Erik深深插入Charles身体的瞬间，两人一同呻吟出声。  
“Erik！”Charles叫着，“我爱你，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”Erik用一个深深的，绵长的吻予以回复。

**  
Charles打开办公桌的最上层抽屉，拿出了他和Raven在树下的照片。他的手指滑过Raven年幼的脸庞，叹了口气。随着时间的推移，他的过去已经距离他越来越远。他和Raven永远不会再有机会围坐在壁炉前，再也没有机会读书哄她入睡，但他对她的牵挂担忧不会消失。  
至于Erik，他们再也不能坐在树下，再也不能一同泡澡，Charles曾那么眷恋Erik帮他洗头发的亲密……

但Charles永远不会停止爱他。  
对那棵树的悼念也不会止息。那是他俩初吻的所在……第一次说出“我爱你”的地方。  
然而，希望那不会是最后一次。他抹去了眼角的又一滴泪。


End file.
